


Slow Days

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: SBI Oneshots [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Movie Night, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, phil adopted them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Slow days in the sbi household.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: SBI Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152743
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Slow Days

**Author's Note:**

> Techno and Wilbur are 16, Tommy is 12, Phil is old

Tommy woke up that morning—well it was already dinner time, seeing that his alarm clock was flashing 6:30 in neon green—he took a nap earlier. Although, despite the excessive amount of sleep, that he got—he, for some reason, doesn't feel like getting up. Maybe it was the cold, rainy weather, or the fact that he was just being lazy. Either way, he sighed and got out of bed—his blanket draped on himself. 

The blond boy walked down the stairs, yawning. He found his brothers seated at the dinning table, while Phil was serving breakfast.

"Hey Tommy," Phil greeted the boy, but raised an eyebrow, "Are you feeling sick, mate?" He asked.

Tommy didn't answer verbally, but he did shake his head no. 

"Aww, is Tommy in his charging mode?" Wilbur teased, which earned him a glare from the boy who sat in front of him.

Technoblade nudged Wilbur with his elbow playfully, "You wouldn't want to hype up the child," he said. "I quite like the silence," he joked.

Tommy redirected the glare at Techno, before pulling the blanket closer to himself, "Shut up," he said with a subconscious pout.

Phil chuckled, putting a plate in front of Tommy and ruffling the boy's hair in the process. "Eat up, yeah?" he told the boy. "I'll make you some hot chocolate." 

Tommy perked up a bit, boy loves his hot chocolate. Keeping one hand inside—holding the ends of the blanket so it won't fall—Tommy used his right hand to grab the fork, poking the sausage with it as he began eating.

"Why does _he_ get hot chocolate?" Wilbur whined.

"That's cause you say you like coffee," Techno said.

"Doesn't mean I'm not down for some good ol' Dadza hot choco," Wilbur said.

"Alright, alright," Phil said. "I'll make enough for everyone."

Everyone finished eating. Techno—being the one that has to do dishes—was left in the kitchen with Phil. Wilbur went to the living room, laying down on the couch—claiming it as his—and went on his phone.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Tommy announced before going up the stairs again.   
  
Grabbing a change of clothes, Tommy went inside the bathroom. He didn't usually take showers in this early into the night, but he just wanted the warmth that it would give him, so he did so anyway.

***

Wilbur was joined by Techno in the living room after the older finished doing the dishes. "Sit on the other chair," Wilbur pushed Technoblade aside with his feet.

The other male grunted, pushing Wilbur's socked feet away, before standing up. "That's my spot you know," he said. 

"I don't see your name on it," Wilbur retorted, with a raised eyebrow."Besides, it's first come first served now."

"Bruh, now that's just unfair," Techno said, "I was doing dishes."

Wilbur shrugged, "That's a you problem, bro," he said before he proceeded to scroll on his phone.

Techno just sighed and sat on a different chair, knowing that Wilbur wasn't gonna budge. 

Footsteps caught the attention of the twins. Coming down the stairs was Tommy, face nearly buried under a loose sweater.

"Is that my fuckin' sweater?" Wilbur asked.

"It's mine now, bitch," Tommy said, walking over to the couch. "Move," he demanded.

"Nu-uh, go find your own chair," Wilbur said. 

"Where the hell am I supposed to sit?" Tommy asked. "You're being a selfish bitch and hogging the couch, Techno's already sitting on the only other chair."

"Like I told Techno," Wilbur started. "That's a you problem."

Tommy open his mouth to retort, but nothing really comes to mind so he just looks at Techno with a 'Can you believe this guy?" look.

Techno sighed an scooted a bit, making a small room on the chair for Tommy. The twelve year old perked up and crawled to snuggle beside Technoblade. 

"Here you go," Phil said as he walked up next to the chair, handing Tommy the hot chocolate, then giving Techno his own mug. 

"Wilbur, move," Phil demanded.   
  
Wilbur groaned, "Do I have to?" He asked.

"Where do you want me to sit down then?"   
  
Wilbur pouted, before sighing and sitting up properly. "Thanks," he said as Phil handed him his own mug of hot chocolate.

"Can we watch a movie?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, what do you want to watch Toms?" Phil asked.

"Up."

"Of course," the three sighed. They should have expected it. Honestly, Tommy's movie choices are very narrow. Of all the times they had him choose a film, there were only two instances that he didn't say Up.

Phil started the movie, leaving to go get some popcorn ready. 

"Bruh, after this I'm showing you movies that are more exciting," Techno said.

"You're not showing him you're collection of movies featuring graphic violence," Wilbur stated.

"Why not?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, you're literally twelve," Wilbur said.

"I don't see the problem in that," Techno retorted.

"Just because you sneaked into the theaters to see one with your friends when you were thirteen, doesn't mean you should influence Tommy to do the same," Phil scolded as he handed a bowl of popcorn for Tommy and Techno to share, then handing Wilbur the one they were sharing.

"Wait, you have friends?" Tommy asked, looking up at Technoblade, who in return gave him a stoic look.

"Do you _want_ to sit on the floor?" Techno asked the blond.

"I mean of course you do, you're Technoblade," Tommy said instantly.

Their Saturday night, quickly turned into a movie night as they switched from movie to movie after finishing the last. 

Tommy snickered, "Hey Wilbur, that looks like you," he pointed to an ape that was on the screen.

This earned himself a glare from the brunet.

Tommy giggled and snuggled into Techno's side, making the pink haired boy wrap an arm around Tommy's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Most of the night passed by peacefully, with the occasional commentary as they watched the scenes happen.

Phil opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he heard light snores. Looking at his children, he smiled. Wilbur was sprawled across the couch, mouth slightly open. Techno had an arm propped up, keeping his head up right as he slept. Tommy had his body laid across Technoblade as his chest went up and down steadily. 

Phil grabbed the remote—turning off the television—before gathering the bowls and mugs. He dumped them in the sink for later, then walked upstairs, grabbing two comfy blankets.

He wrapped one of the blankets around Techno, who woke up slightly as he did. The boy watched him for a moment before pulling the blanket down, letting Tommy get most of it before going back to sleep.

Phil shook his head with a smile before sitting back down on the couch next to Wilbur who shifted so that he was leaning on Phil. The older man wrapped the blanket around them before closing his eyes.

The house was quiet as the family slept. Only the light pitter-patter of rain can be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic with 4/4 sbi 'cause why not? 
> 
> Thank you again for all the support that you guys have given this! I hope you enjoyed this part!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
